Modern electronic design automation tools allow designers to build electronic systems, e.g., circuits, by adding graphical blocks into a computer-based, graphical, design environment. Each graphical block represents some portion of circuitry such as a core. Having added one or more graphical blocks to the design environment, the designer may manually assign values to parameters of the graphical blocks, specify connections between the graphical blocks, include additional interface circuitry, and so forth.
For example, once a graphical block is added to a circuit design in the graphical design environment, the designer may manually enable particular interfaces, pins, and so forth on the graphical block thereby making such features available for use within the electronic system. The designer may then specify connectivity among the graphical blocks of the electronic system by drawing connections between the enabled elements of the various graphical blocks.